Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components, e.g. sand control systems, may be installed in the well. In certain applications, inflow control devices are employed to create flow restrictions through the production tubing. The fluid flow through the inflow control device moves through a port with a fixed setting which provides a controlled pressure drop. However, reservoirs may produce with an unpredictable performance associated with variations in fluid properties that result from reservoir changes and fluid changes over time.